


Birth Control, What's That?

by CastellanGarak



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Asexual Character, Dukat is not trans but is pregnant because all Cardassians can both impregnate and become pregnant, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Humiliation kink, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Terok Nor era, Trans Character, and its beautiful, because of course, but Dukat's second waifu is away on order business, yes Dukat has a micropenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanGarak/pseuds/CastellanGarak
Summary: Dukat is both horny and pregnant, which is an unfortunate combination when your prengnancy is this complicated.





	Birth Control, What's That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbaKnowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/gifts).

> Sorry this is unbetad and rushed but I wanted to get it up quick because my friend is not feeling well and I lack the social skills to cheer people up so instead throw fic at them and hope for the best jfklsadf. Also it's niche as hell bc nobody ships this ot3 but us, but you know what. That's fine. Also apologies for the bad title but I... don't know how to do titles.

“Babe, call Garak,” Dukat whines.  
  
“I can’t, they’re on a mission,” Naprem says. “What do you need with them, anyway?”

“I require someone to put me out of my misery, and am hoping Garak will do a ‘friends and family’ discount on assassinations.”

Naprem rolls her eyes. “Skrain, it’s not that bad.”

Dukat pushes himself up from where he was laid across the bed for Naprem to massage his aching muscles. “How… I’m sorry, how_ dare _ you!”

Naprem sighs. “Don’t be like that, you know I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not trying to invalidate your suffering, I’m just saying it’s not bad enough to justify your attempt at suicide by obsidian order agent.”

Dukat pouts. “Yes it is. Look at me!” He gestures to his almost ridiculously large stomach. “My waist is so tiny, how will I push this enormous egg out???”

“Skrain, we’ve talked about this. You know you can’t have a natural birth, you’ll need a c-section.”

Dukat narrows his eyes. “Never,” he hisses. “And ruin my beautiful smooth skin?? With a hideous scar??”

Naprem gives him a Look, lip twitching in irritation, causing her own scar to catch his eye.

“Babe you know it’s sexy on you, but I just can’t pull it off.” Dukat insists.

“Then use a dermal regenerator to erase the scar tissue, hon, it’s not that complicated.”

Dukat lies back down, choosing not to dignify that with an answer. He waits until Naprem puts her hands back to his sore muscles, and then says, “Have you thought any more about baby names?”

Naprem pauses thoughtfully. “I was thinking… Ziyal.”

“Ziyal,” Dukat says. “Yes... I like that.” He pauses to rumble contentedly at Naprem’s talented hands, and then adds, voice small, “Okay but call Garak for real.”

“You know I can’t.”

“But I don’t want them to miss the birth,” Dukat whines. “Why would they take a mission so close to my time??”

Naprem sighs, once more. “Skrain, you know they can’t say no to their Father when he assigns a mission. You know they’d be here, if they had the choice.”

Dukat grumbles. “I hate their stupid father. I should kill him.”

“_Skrain_!” Naprem scolds. 

“What? It’s only fair, after what they did to mine.” 

“You are grumpier than usual pregnant. Do the hormones always get you this good?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never been pregnant before! It’s all your fault, look what you’ve done to me!”

“Not my fault you didn’t use birth control,” Naprem says with a prim sniff.

“Babe you know I don’t know what that is,” Dukat protests. 

Naprem snorts. “You’re such a moron.”

“Don’t be rude! I am a tactical genius!”

“And yet so stupid. Do you even know how to do your own paperwork, or would the station fall apart without me here to work for you?” 

“...I hate you.” 

“I know.”

Naprem finally gets out the last knot, and Dukat goes boneless, with a heartfelt groan. And then he squirms, rolling over so he can grope at Naprem’s crotch.

“Need something?” She asks, raising a brow.

“Yeah, a good dicking down,” Dukat says, voice throaty.

“You know we can’t, the doctor said to avoid sex this late in your pregnancy.”

Dukat whines. “If Garak were here, they would fuck me.”

“Good thing they’re not then! Want some fruit?” She asks, trying to distract him. 

“I’m not hungry, I’m horny!”

“Skrain, it could induce labor, and you Know we can’t have that.”

“Only penetration… suck me off?”

“Skrain, I…” Naprem cannot think of a non offensive way to say ‘I cannot physically reach your dick because your enormous stomach is blocking the tiny thing,’ but her glance at the area in question seems to get the message across.

Dukat flushes, angry and embarrassed, which only serves to make the situation worse, because of his unfortunate humiliation kink.

“Oh, Skrain,” Naprem says, trying not to laugh as she watches him squirm uncomfortably. 

“Please,” he begs. “If anything happens, we can have the doctor over for a house call.”

‘I’m going to regret this,’ Naprem thinks, but knows Dukat has reached the threshold where if he doesn’t get what he wants, Naprem will never hear of the end of it. The physical risk here is probably the lesser of two evils in comparison to the stress for Dukat if denied what he wants. 

“Alright, get comfortable,” she says, unsure of what position is best with the bulk of Dukat’s stomach, and hoping he has a better idea. 

After a moment of thought, Dukat turns onto his side, back to Naprem, and she curls her taller body around him protectively, putting a hand possessively on the swell of his stomach, then sliding it down to where he’s already dripping and open. She experimentally slides a finger inside, going straight for the sweet spot, and Dukat’s hand clenches into the sheets as he shudders his way into his first orgasm.

“Really??” Naprem asks, taken aback.

She can see the darkening blush of his neck scales from back here, and he says, defensively “Okay one, it’s been a _ long time _, and two, you KNOW I have fantasized about exactly this my entire life!”

Naprem is, of course, aware of Dukat’s massive pregnancy kink, but.. “It hasn’t been_ that _long, Skrain.”

“Maybe not for _you_, I know you’re nonsexual or whatever.”

“Asexual, Skrain. Asexual.”

“Whatever, you gonna fuck me or what?” Dukat asks, whine creeping back into his voice.

Letting out a huff of laughter, Naprem removes her finger, replacing it with her dick, and puts her mouth to Dukat’s neck, sucking at the sensitive third scale.

“Fuck, yes, _ fuck_,” Dukat whimpers, pushing back into her thrusts, and reaching back to tangle a hand into her hair, ensuring she stays _ right _ there. 

Naprem is surprised by how much she enjoys this, but then, a desperate Dukat is always very flattering and arousing, and she’s never seen him more desperate than this. 

Naprem grips at Dukat’s hip to adjust the angle, hitting his sweet spot more easily now, and sinks her teeth into his neckridge. Dukat lets out a strangled yelp, almost a bleat, really, and tightens fiercely around her, another orgasm forced out of him.

Naprem lets go of his neck, laughing again. “Pregnancy really gives you a hair trigger, hmm?”

“_Shut up_,” Dukat hisses. “I need your mouth.” 

“How…?” Naprem says, but Dukat is already contorting around so he can kiss her, in a manner that does not look comfortable, but then, he has always been absurdly flexible. 

Naprem hums into the kiss, using her free hand to massage his neck, now that her mouth is busy, and her last coherent thought is that she is almost sad his time is soon, that this can’t last longer...

But at least she’ll get to gloat to Garak, who would not have wanted to miss this.


End file.
